1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for determining the acceptability of a fingerprint image to be analyzed.
2. Description of Related Art
As the functionality of mobile devices increases, more and more private information is being stored on these mobile devices. This trend has increased demand for security precautions tighter than those typically employed, e.g., entry of a personal identification number (PIN).
One proposed solution is the inclusion of a sensor for fingerprint verification. This additional sensor increases expense. Therefore, using a component already present in the mobile devices is desirable. However, in employing an embedded camera, determination of an acceptable image for fingerprint verification remains a fundamental issue.